Last kiss
by acrobaticwhistler
Summary: She'll be waiting for tomorrow. "Then after the campfire, he- he kissed me goodnight, went back to his cabin..."


**A/N- Don't like this oneshot as much as my other one, 'Late night cries and comforts', but whatever! :) Enjoy! The time and setting will reveal itself in the story… plus.. the title pretty much explains it.**

* * *

The light flickered off the fire, lower than before, but still just as bright.

"Hey, seaweed-brain, it's getting kind of late."

She heard him sigh through his nose, but she could tell he didn't mind.

"Your point, oh so wise one?"

"Wise one? Really?" She laughed.

He shrugged in response, snuggling his nose into her neck, which she would admit, tickled, "Alright, alright, let's go head back.."

The thing is, he didn't move or even let her get up. Thirty seconds later and the couple could still be seen sitting in the same position...if anyone was even around to see them. The campfire sing-a-long had been over for a while, and they were the only ones not asleep in their cabins. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, and he seemed to be refusing to uncross his ankles so that she could, you know, get _up._

"_Percy_."

"I just... I want to hold you for a second."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your hair." He murmured, eyes closed, "_always _smells like_ lemons_."

She took a glance at him, wondering what the Hades was with him all of a sudden- actually, what the Hades had been with him all damn _day. _

"Account of the fact that I use lemon scented shampoo, you dork." She smiled, finding it secretly endearing that he noticed things like that. He had been getting pretty good at noticing a lot lately, especially the moods she was in.

"Well _sorry _if I didn't _know _that." He grinned, his eyes opening, "You know, the first time I smelt you, I expected you to smell like olives."

"_Olives?_"

"Your mom created the olive tree, after all. I thought it was logical."

_ Oh..yeah..._

"Well... it's not like _you _smell like the-"

Oh... wait... he _did _smell like the ocean, _and_ his lips always tasted vaguely of sea salt, no matter of what he had just eaten before.

Percy must have noticed her epiphany, because he laughed, "you've told me before that I smell like the sea. Can't take that back now."

"Okay, so I will admit, you do smell like the ocean."

"Then why don't you smell like olives?"

"Why can you talk to horses and I can't talk to owls?"

There was silence.

"Mhm. True. Guess we'll never know."

Oh he just_ knew _how to bother her. She'd find out, somehow. It wouldn't even surprise him if one day, a week later or something, she'd come over to him and dump onto his table some gigantic book open to a certain page, or a chicken-scratch note on the back of a sketch of a building that explained exactly why she didn't smell like olives or couldn't talk to owls.

That would be for later, of course.

She kissed his cheek for his idiocy,"Good, now c'mon, kelp face, we're going to get eaten by the harpies if we're not in our cabins soon."

Annabeth moved Percy's legs herself and stood up, she jumped off the log they were sitting on and turned back to him, expecting him to be standing and ready to go, only to find him sitting down all dazed like and grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, "what is _with _you tonight? As much as I would like to stay out here all night, I really rather not alert the entire camp that we're out here past curfew."

Percy shook his head, as if there was a pesky fly whizzing around him. He looked back up at her, "Sorry... it's...nothing, I'm just.. thinking."

Oh so _that _was it.

"Thinking?" she smirked, "You know-"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled as he finally got up and stretched his back, "thinking isn't exactly my forte."

He grabbed her hand, she couldn't help herself from getting that warm and sweet as liquid honey feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh gods, she didn't care if her mother didn't approve of their relationship, her mother didn't feel the tingles Annabeth got whenever he was near.

Wait- _thank gods_ she didn't.. that would be _disgusting_ if she did.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We have all of winter break to plan out." She reminded him,as they walked into the clearing of all the cabins and swung their intertwined hands back and forth.

"You and your plans," he whined, but it was mockingly as he rolled his eyes and then peered at Annabeth with a cheeky grin. "Actually, I was thinking about... just.. hanging out, you know? Doing...nothing in particular. Just talking, maybe dueling."

Annabeth began to think this over- which, according to Percy, could take up 2 seconds or an hour, considering there was either a split second decision and fast calculation or a list of possibilities and an endless spew of 'what if's' with her. But maybe that's why he liked her so much. Maybe it was in the way she was always right, or in the way she kissed him when he did something stupid-

"Earth to Savior of Olympus!"

His ADHD mind slammed back into focus.

He was now in front of the Athena cabin. He had subconsciously switched his hand to Annabeth's waist, and she was looking at him like she was about to dissect him or something.

"You've been being even more...seaweed-brainish than usual, which I didn't even thing was possible," she sighed, "what's going on in that brain of yours, mister Jackson?" And turned to face him, the door to her cabin on her right.

"Nothing." He said while rubbed the back of his neck; was he that obvious? "I...I was just realizing some things..." _that should have been realized a long time ago,_ "and I...was just lost in thinking about the 3 weeks we're going to have together," he grinned, resting his forehead on hers. "You do know I suffer from ADHD, right?" He arched a brow in flirtatious question, and this caused her to try and stifle a laugh.

"And do you know that you shouldn't _ever _try to act flirty?" She was lying. He totally nailed it.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "can I do _anything _right according to you?"

"You can kiss me goodnight, that will be something right."

He didn't even have time to argue, -not that he _would_,- because her hands were already around his neck, and their noses were touching and...their lips met.

Would she ever tell him he made her weak at the knees? Psh, no. Besides, it's not like he would admit to her that he was practically a puddle on the floor by the time their kiss ended, either.

She was all giddy smiles from then on out, unwrapping her arms from his neck, "night seaweed-brain." She slipped from his grasp.

"Hold up, I... I want to tell you something." he gingerly licked his lips, putting his hand on her waist again.

"What is it? Is it important?"

"Yeah," Oh, yes, it was _definitely _important, and oh just _maybe_ about the stuff he had been realizing lately. "I just.. I wanted to tell you.. it's something I've been thinking about...-" he stammered but he couldn't get it out, his throat felt as dry as a desert and his stomach felt like it was at war with itself.

Oh gods, why did he have to be so bad with girls?

"Annabeth... I was just.. thinking about, you know, us...you..." his tongue was finally letting him get on the right track, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Us? What about us? What about me?"

That's when the screech of some hungry Harpies rang out in the distance.

Actually, they didn't seem quite so far away...

"Tell me tomorrow, alright?" Annabeth threw a quick look over her shoulder, growing worried, but the tingling from the kiss hadn't left her system yet, so no matter what would happen until it did, she couldn't wipe her smile off, "We have enough time to talk over break and only a few seconds now before we get devoured."

Percy seemed uneasy about this, but let it go.

He let out his breezy grin and grabbed her face softly. "Alright, I'll.. I'll tell you tomorrow." He whispered, and kissed the top of her head. "'Night Wise girl."

Another scream of a Harpy was heard, and Percy let go of her and started to take off running.

"Just... I'll tell you tomorrow! It's... it's something I should have real-" but his other words were drowned out as the Harpy yelled after him.

She laughed as she witnessed him stumble into his cabin, a Harpy swooping down to eat him (obviously missing, since he made it into his cabin), and she slipped into hers.

Once she was under the covers, she couldn't help but think of what he wanted to tell her so badly. Maybe it was why he was acting to weird lately? Not that it was a bad weird, not really. He had...become slightly more affectionate, that's all. A little dazed, yeah, but... he was thinking, _realizing _some things.

She had an inkling...and, well, her inkling's were usually right, everything seemed to match up; All day he had a sudden heightened level of affection and awareness of the littlest things about her, and there had been moments earlier where she had to practically kick him out of a daze. She could easily remember the random hugs and hand squeezes, plus the countless times through out the day where she felt his finger brush up against her cheek to push her gray streak of hair behind her ear. That...that wasn't the norm for Percy. He would do some of that stuff, but not that often. Not so giddily. Not while smiling like a complete _seaweed brain_.

The forming question hit her full force once it was complete,_ What if he was going to tell her that he...loved her?_ The thought itself made her all fuzzy, and she shoved her face into her pillow so that she wouldn't squeal- since when does she _squeal_?

Needless to say, she couldn't wait for tomorrow... so why did she have the feeling that everything was going too right and tomorrow everything would go oh _so _wrong?

She would be waiting for tomorrow for more time than her heart could take.


End file.
